


[podfic] The Late Night Visitor

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Waking [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Challenge Response, Drunken Confessions, Jinnobi Challenge, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Qui-Gon Lives, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Qui-Gon is surprised when a very tipsy Obi-Wan shows up at his quarters late one night. He learns several things about his former Padawan that he was not expecting.





	[podfic] The Late Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Late Night Visitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673561) by [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/tcdrip82qvds658/swpt%20waking%201%20The%20Late%20Night%20Visitor.mp3?dl=0) (15.5 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:17:00

**Author's Note:**

> for the [JinnObi challenge](https://infinitejedilove.tumblr.com/post/161549829163/infinitejedilove-i-was-sitting-around-the-other)
> 
> Thanks to the_dragongirl for having blanket permission!


End file.
